


Sapphire

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-03
Updated: 2003-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just to prove that Blue's not just a springboard for slash,<br/>this is a spoonful of Lister/Kochanski mush.<br/>I'll apologise for the title, I know it's absurd<br/>But I couldn't think of a more fitting word.<br/>We've had Indigo by me, and Dervla's Bluer Than Blue<br/>Cerulean by Tronella, so I thought Sapphire would do...</p><p>Dedicated to the Red Dwarf Het Society.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sapphire

**Author's Note:**

> Red Dwarf characters belong to Grant Naylor.

Kochanski had her arm around him. It was all Lister was conscious of as he rambled about the stupid dream he'd had. The very thought of kissing Rimmer had left his mouth, to his mind, tasting rank. But Kochanski had her arm around his shoulders, her hand rubbing his arm gently, and the feel of the weight of it was all that his mind would register.

'It wasn't your fault,' Kochanski said, her beautiful sapphire-blue eyes so filled with tender concern that Lister felt as if he could melt (a lesser man would have felt ready to be sick). 'You _had_ to hate him. It was what kept you going!'

Lister sniffed. 'I didn't know...' The words seemed inadequate, but he could say nothing more. The way her arm felt, resting lightly around him, precluded intelligent thought, let alone speech. He turned his head to face her, holding back a sneeze, and she leaned closer at the same moment, and then somehow their mouths found each other. They held the kiss for only a moment, then Lister jerked back hastily.

'Sorry, Kris, I didn't mean to...'

Her eyes were forgiving. The arm around his shoulders stroked lightly. 'That's a shame then, because I meant to.'

Lister stared at her in awe, then surrendered and kissed her. It was a win-win situation, after all. She seemed a little nervous, perhaps about being the instigator, but her mouth grew more eager and she let out a soft sound of need as her fingers laced their way through his dreads, holding him close.

The sound of an explosion from the doorway sent them flying apart, looking horrified as they realised its source.

'Oh God, Kryten's blown his top... literally,' Kochanski said, getting down on her knees and scraping the pieces together.

The moment was lost, but only for the time being.

Now he knew she was interested.

And now Kochanski knew that she _could_ be interested in this Dave, even if he wasn't _her_ Dave, because... well, that was just the way things were. He was still softhearted and sweet, if a little softheaded as well, and as he brought a dustpan and brush to her, already wondering aloud how they were going to fix this mess, she gave him a pinball smile to melt his heart even more.

Out here in space, you had to make your way any way that you could. And if it was with someone who wasn't quite the person you'd fallen in love with, then that was the way it had to be.


End file.
